Beautifully broken
by LapdancePrincess
Summary: Life has changed since the death eaters have won. Ginny is thrown in the middle, will she stay to save her family, or will she break? Draco/Ginny. /Warnings/ Abuse, drugs, rape.
1. Chapter 1

I feel a gentle cool breeze hit my face. I'm sore, my body aches all over, so I keep my eyes shut. I hear a voice, but I'm to tired to look up.

I must have passed out, when I wake up i'm in a huge beautiful room, I don't know where i am, but judging by the bedding, that looks like it cost more than my whole home, it's safe to say I'm somewhere I shouldn't be.

Pain hits me like a ton of bricks and it suddenly hurts to breathe. I look down at my body, I don't see any wounds, but I'm not wearing the clothes I was wearing during the battle. The battle, oh god. I quickly sit up, trying to ignore the fiery pain I feel within my body.

Tears spring to my eyes, Harry was dead. I try to ignore how I feel and what I'm thinking. I have to be strong, death eaters were there. I look around for my wand, but I can't find it. I make a frustrated squeal when I can't find it.

I try to will my body to relax. Nobody has come in, I'm safe for now. I look around for obvious exits, but I'm left with nothing when the windows won't open. I try for the door next, I have a feeling this will be useless, I was proven right when the door won't budge.

The pain I was trying to ignore comes back with vegnance. I whimper while limping back to the bed. I finally sit down, when the pain finally dulls lightly, I lift up my dress. The dress I didn't put on myself, it makes me shudder. Ugly black and blue bruises shine brightly on my pale skin. I touch them gently, it hurts.

I pull the dress back down. There isn't anything that can be done. I lie back down and close my eyes. Maybe this is all just a dream, I think to myself.

It's not.

I open my eyes to find I'm still in this stupid room, and the lights from outside are gone, blackness shines through. I can tell I'm not alone. My body tenses. Whoever is here is obviously not someone I want to be around, why else would they lock me away?

I take a chance and eye the person. I can't see who they are, but it's obviously a man from the way he's standing. I don't know what else to do, I can't keep ignoring him. Maybe they locked me in by mistake. My heart leaps to my chest in the vain hope that maybe that's just it, maybe it's one of my brothers… My mind jumps to Fred, and a lump forms in my throat. I can't think of that right now.

"Hello?" I question in the dark. Wishing this isn't a death eater. When Draco walks out of the shadows I realize that maybe I should stop making wishes.

He doesn't say anything, and he's keeping his emotions in check, he walks up to me and grabs me by the arm. I don't want to piss him off, so I keep my mouth shut, I note this is a wise choice when I see his wand in his other hand. I have a feeling this is going to be a long night. I swallow harshly, and he smirks slightly, but it's gone before I can even really tell it's there.

I'm brought into a room I don't know, but it looks like a study, I see Lucius standing by the fire. I hate him, I hate his son, why am I here? Draco throws me into the chair. I stare at the floor so I don't have to see the beautiful face that keeps looking at me, or I should right through me.

"Ginevra." I hear my name and my head snaps up. It's Lucius, he's sneering at me, like my name is the most disgusting thing he's ever had to say. "You will be Draco's pet until he gets tired of you." I narrow my eyes, his pet? I'm not a dog. But he keeps talking before I could point out that fact.

"You will obey him, have sex with him, and do whatever else he wants." Is he serious? I'm about to tell him where he can shove it before he adds on. "Oh, and if you don't, we'll bring every one of your family members in here and kill them in front of you." I know he's serious, his dark eyes are staring me down. I can't let another one of my family members die, so I whisper that I understand. Lucius leaves, leaving me and Draco alone. He's freaking crazy if he thinks I'm going to listen to anything he has to say.

"I'd like to go to my room." I tell him flatly. "No, you're not sleeping there anymore. We're sharing a bedroom." This is the first time I hear him speak. I want to tell him no, but my mum's beautiful smile flashes in my mind, I stand up before following him to the nightmare I'll be calling my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco brings us to a room, It's quite beautiful but I can't focus on anything but him. I wonder what he'll do to me. I know he's messed up in the head, thinking I'm going to be his pet, but I hope he doesn't try to have sex with me, I won't put up with it, but then I think about my family. They can't die because of me. I bow my head, looking at the beautiful dark carpet.

"Undress." He barks at me, shiver from the way he's looking at me. I don't like it, I don't like any of this. It doesn't make sense, why would he want me? I'm a Weasley, we're nothing to him. A laughing joke, but the way he's looking at me with a deep lust in his eyes, I realize i'm anything but a joke right now.

I quickly strip off the dress, because he looks pissed off that it's taking so long. I'm left in a pair of white knickers and a bra. It's common and sneers when he sees them. "You won't need those, off." Again with the orders. I want to stomp my foot and tell him he's being unreasonable, but I don't think he would care, infact i'm sure he doesn't give a damn what I think.

He actually growls at me, and I take the cue that I'm taking too much time doing a simple task. He must think I'm retarded, which is a relief, maybe he'll let me go. But my hopes are dashed when he walks over and snaches off my panties.

Once I'm naked he pushes me onto the bed. He's still fully dressed, and is looking down at my body. I feel uncomfortable. Nobody has ever looked at my body. I didn't want to have sex with Harry until we were older, and not in the middle of a war. Draco's dark blue eyes are staring down at my chest before moving down to look at my womanhood. I'm ebassed and I'm sure my cheeks are flaming red. But he doesn't care.

He pulls my legs apart, before laying down against me. I can feel his hard on and it makes my stomach twist. I don't want this, I don't want him. I wonder if he understands this, even if he did he probably wouldn't care. From what I remember about him, he was selfish and a control freak. It seems that didn't change from the last time I saw him.

He kisses and sucks hard on my neck, leaving bruises. I don't like this, it doesn't feel good. He keeps pressure on my neck while his hand travels to my breasts. He's gentler with them, but not as soft as i'd like, not that i'm going to bitch. He could be making this hurt a lot more.

Nobody has ever touched my breasts before, so it's a total shock to my body. I almost moan, but I won't. I won't make any noise for him tonight or any night. He lifts himself up and I'm hopeful he'll just get off me, but he doesn't. He takes off the long sleeve black t shirt he was wearing. He has a handsome body, but I won't give him the satisfaction of telling him that.

I keep my eyes trained on his chest so I don't have to view that ugly mark that's glaring at me on his arm. The dark mark. I want him to get off me, but he doesn't take the hint. He leans back down until my body is covered by his.

He has a small scar near his neck, like he was cut by something that magic couldn't cure. I don't know why I care, or why I want to touch it, but I do. I go to lift up my hand, but he stops me and pins it down. He's bloody annoying. He can touch me and leave bruises, but I can't touch a scar?

He pulls off his slacks and boxers. I know where this is going and I don't like it, but I can't stop him. Without my wand I'm powerless to him. I'm powerless to what's going to happen, and I know no matter how much i scream it won't matter. Nobody is coming to save me, and that thought hits me like a ton of bricks.

I don't even know if my family is alive, I don't know if they're looking for me, what if my parents just think I died in the fight like Fred, and they just can't find my body? I close my eyes and try to think of something else. I'm sure crying in the middle of sex isn't a turn on for anyone.

I try to ignore Draco as best as I can. I want to tell him I'm a virgin, but he hasn't do anything yet. We're both naked and his body is pushing down on mine, but he hasn't tried to touch me. Maybe he thinks I'm ugly and he can't get a hard on, I'm not sure why I even care. It's not like I want this, but I don't like feeling like I'm ugly and worthless.

He finally looks into my eyes before kissing me on the mouth. It's weird and I don't like it. I've never kissed anyone but Harry. Everyone always assumed I was throwing myself around to make Harry jealous. But that wasn't the case. I didn't even want his attention then. I had grown out of the childish crush I had on him by then. But when he kissed me before the final battle, I kissed him back. I had a feeling he was going to die. I had a feeling this was going to end badly, but I couldn't stop him. I couldn't tell him he needed to train more.

I feel tears rolling down my cheeks, Draco wipes them away, before pushing into me, I tell him to stop, i beg and scream, but he doesn't stop. He doesn't care. He goes hard, ignoring my tears and screams. Finally after what feels like hours, he pumps in and out harder than ever, then his body tightens and he collapses on me. I feel disgusted and used. He gets off me, and I see blood on him. It makes my stomach turn, and I can already feel the pain he has caused in between my legs.

"Go shower." He demands before leaving the room. What a freak. But I listen to him, because I want to get the feeling of him off my skin. I take a bath, because the tub is huge. I turn the water on as hot as I can stand, than I sink into it. I don't know what just happened, and why I feel so empty. I think my mind is trying to block everything that has happened today out, so I can stay sane.

I stay in there until a house elf pops in and tells me I need to get out before Master comes home. I didn't even know Draco left, I'm a little disappointed I used all of my free time away from him in this goddamn bath tub, but I don't really mind. I scrub my body clean of him, before stepping out and wrapping a huge green towel around my body.

I'm by no means skinny, but I'm not fat. My hips are a little wide and I have full breats. I look at my body and I'm scared to find what I see. I still have the bruises on my ribs, it looks horrible, but I'm not going to ask Draco to heal me, he obviously saw them and didn't care. I look down further and see bruises on my thighs and pelvis.

'Just fucking great.' I mutter to myself. I have a feeling Draco is going to keep adding more on until I start acting like a good little pet... The thought pisses me off and makes me want to punch this mirror and the broken looking girl staring back at me. I won't let him win.

I'm not broken, I'm not a toy, and I'm not a fucking pet. But I can tell I'm going to have a hard time trying to remember that. I go back into the bedroom, he's thankfully not there yet. So that means I can get dressed now. There are nighties, that are really short and shows too much skin. I don't like this, there is loads of clothing for me, but nothing I want to wear, nothing that reminds me of my old life.

I look over at his side and I see an old jersey from Hogwarts, It's my enemy's colors, but I don't care. I'm not wearing something slutty to bed. I put on the jersey and a pair of white shorts with blue dots. They're small and show off my legs, but thankfully cover all of my bottom. I'm still sore and I don't want another round with Draco right now. My body turns him on and that's something that makes me want to puke. I try not to think about it as I curl up into a ball under the blankets of the bed.

He finally comes in, waking me up. Not that the jerk cares. He's covered in blood and has a flat voice when he tells me he's going to shower. I know I shouldn't care, but it makes me feel sick when I realize he was wearing his death eater uniform and that the blood probably came from someone he killed.

When he comes back in, he lays down before pulling my body in next to him. I wanted to fight him, but the blood comes back into my mind. If he's willing to kill innocent people, than I' m sure he'll be willing not to spare me.

I wake up the next morning alone. Nothing to show me that he had been there at all. I wish it was all a dream, but when I go to a take a walk and I feel a sharp pain in between my legs I know it isn't.

I try the door and to my surprise it's open. I go walking down one of the long and confusing hallways. I will try to find a way out of here, I will leave, I will not die here, I'm not a pet. But the more I walk and the more lost I get, it gets harder to the believe it.

Finally a house elf finds me and tells me I'm not allowed in this wing of the house. I don't know why, but I smile softly at it and tell it thank you. It sneers at me, with it's ugly little face. Even the house elves don't like me, this is ridiculous. I'm leaving.

I try to find the bedroom again, but I can't and I've decided that I hate this house so very much. Draco finds me and he has an amused smile, I don't see the humour in this, but I won't point it out. He leads to be the diningroom, before making me sit down.

"I have a list of rules for you." He says, his voice deep and serious. I was wondering how long it was going to take for this to come around. I don't respond and he doesn't pause long enough for me to say anything, anyways.

"No talking to anyone who isn't me or my father. " I almost want to snort, who would I speak with? I don't know anyone and this isn't my house. He's acting like a child and that I'm his favorite toy. I guess in some sick way I am.

"You will never deny me, anything I ask you will do." I do roll my eyes at him that time, he can't be serious. I won't give in everytime he wants something from me. He ignores my eyeroll before finshing.

"You will never sleep with anyone else, ever. You belong to me." I want to point out that he can't own another person, but I think it's unwise when I see a dangerous glint in his eye after he sees I don't agree with his rules.

He gets up from the table and takes calculated steps towards me. It's not pretty. When he reaches me he narrows his eyes at me, he leans down and breaths hotly against my neck."Do not fuck with me, little girl. It won't end pretty for you." Before he stands up straight and walks out of the room.

I know from school he had a vicious temper and was very cruel to people. I had hoped he had grown out of it by now, after the way he just acted and the rules he gave me, I know this isn't the case.

It's been at least a week since the 'incident' happened, he's choosing to ignore it and I'm choosing to hate him. I want to scream at him, throw things. But I know this wouldn't end well for me, so I choose to ignore him too. Two can play at this childish game. I cry all the time, but mostly at night when he has me pushed against his body and he's breathing into my hair. I like doing it when he's asleep, so he can't say anything to me later. Not that he has. Maybe he understands why I'm crying, probably not. He's a selfish controlling jerk.

A few days later, he grabs my arms and pulls me into the study, his father is standing there, and so is another man. This takes me by surprise. "What is going on?" I ask him a quiet voice. I don't like talking normal around him, I always fear he's going to freak out and scream at me.

"We're getting married, dear." He says in a flat dead voice, I start to panic. Marriage? Why would he want to marry me, he doesn't even like me. I want to run as fast as my legs can carry me. Draco stares at me before glaring, like he knew what I was thinking. "We will get married." He says in a cold voice. I know I don't have a choice in the matter because he thinks I'm his dog he can just control, but I don't want this. I wanted my mom to see me get married, I wanted her to help me pick out my dress. All I'm wearing right now is a dark blue dress that isn't very long, i'm not even wearing socks.

Draco pushes me over to the man I don't know who takes out of wand. I feel hopeless. He tells Draco to take out of the rings and repeats the same boring words I'm sure he's said over a thousand times, Draco says I do quickly before the man repeat the words back to me. I pause, I don't want to marry Draco, I don't want anything to do with this horrible wedding. I see Lucius staring me down, he creeps me out and he has a deathly smirk on his face.

I remember his threat about my parents, so I suck in a deep breath of cool air before saying I do. Draco slides the ring on me and I feel the magic run through my body. He put spells on the ring, but I don't care right now, my life is officially gone and ruined. I don't know how to cope so I start crying again. Draco sneers when he sees the tears and pushes me out of the room. I don't want to talk to him. I don't even want to look at him.

My life is officially fucking over.

When we go lie down, I hear Draco whisper in my ear.

"I expect you to be pregnant by the end of the month, and if you're not, I'll fucking kill you."

It's not a threat, it's a promise.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a week since I got married to him, but I've yet to see him yet. He got called away an hour after, before he could force himself on me again.

It's lonely in this big house and even the house elf's won't talk to me. I feel like I'm going to lose my mind, but I'm okay with this as long as I'm not near Draco… My husband. My stomach still turns at the thought of it. It was so impersonal. I'm sure If I wasn't needed, I wouldn't have even been there. Draco is a control freak.

I still don't know the spells he put on the ring, but at this point I don't care. I know deep down I'll never see my family and friends again. Thankfully he didn't lock the door before he left, so I'm free to roam around this house for as long as I'd like, but I don't know where I'm going and there isn't anyone to ask.

I can see a beautiful garden from the windows, but I know I'll never be allowed outside there by myself again. He's such an arrogant prick. I sigh and run my fingers through my hair for the thousand time that day. I'm starting to miss him, maybe that was his plan, being by myself for so long that I'll be happy when he's home. It makes me shudder.

He wants me to be pregnant by the end of the month. I don't want to have his baby, I'm not a breeder, a baby pusher whenever he wants one. I don't care how many times he takes me, I'll never willingly have his child.

I feel older now, I'm only nineteen, but this house has aged me. I don't feel safe, I don't feel comfortable anymore. I want to cry for my family, but the tears won't leak anymore. I spent the first five days alone sobbing until I was nothing but red cheeks with stains. I was never more thankful that he wasn't here to see that. He'd probably just make fun of me, and call me a dirty blood traitor

I slip off the black dress, leaving me in a pair of matching black bra and panty set. I miss my normal clothing; I don't think I'll ever see a pair of jeans again. I guess it's one of the perks of being rich, even though it's not my money and I'll probably never see a penny of it.

I slowly take off my bra and panties before looking at myself in the mirror, I don't look much different. The bruises are finally gone, but I know as soon as my darling husband comes home fresh ones will appear.

I run another bath for the eighth time today. I make sure it's full of bubbles and that the water is steaming hot. If I have nothing better to do than take baths, I make sure they're ones I enjoy. I sink into the water, enjoying the way it elopes around my body. I take a deep breath, letting the water soak into my muscles. I'm no longer sore, but the feeling is amazing.

I hear the door crack open, but I ignore it, I shouldn't have, but I thought it was just the house elf coming in to replace the towels like usual. It's only when I hear a deep voice that I realize my husband is home.

"Move forward." He's so demanding. I sneak a look over at him, he's naked, but looks clean. I notice there is another scar on his chest that runs down to his stomach.

"Now Ginny." He barks, I realize I never moved forward, I quickly scoot forward, leaving enough for him to sit behind me. I don't want this, I want to get out of the tub, I don't feel safe anymore, this was my safe spot and he just smashed it. He pushes my body back so I'm relaxing against his chest. It feels amazing to have skin to skin contact with someone, but I'll never tell him.

He has a tight grip around my stomach, right below my breasts, I know I'm not going to be leaving this bathtub until he's ready for both of us to leave. I let out a gentle breath of air I didn't know I was holding and will my body to relax. He doesn't seem angry today, not like the last time I saw him.

"I'm sorry I left you alone for so long, the mission took a little longer than expected." He says in a gentle tone, like he is really worried for me. I want to snort, he doesn't care, I'm alone all the time. It's not going to be different now that he's here, but I know if I open my mouth to tell him that it won't end well for me.

"It's okay." I say softly. I don't want to piss him off, not while he has me pinned against his body in the water. I want to leave and I go get up, but he pushes me down, and I realize my mistake. My ass grinded against him, and I can tell how much of that part missed me. He grinds his hips against me. He thinks I actually want him.

I don't. I don't want any of this, but I won't fight him. I won't cry this time. "I'd love to fuck your tight pussy in this tub, Ginny." He says with a growl into my ear. My body is working overtime trying to calm down and get away from him. My nerves are shot and he's only been home for fifteen minutes.

I don't say anything back, it's not like he was expecting me to, but I still won't respond. He lifts up my hips and gently slides me back down onto his shaft. He's thick and this is the only the second time I've had sex. I feel the tears spring into my tears before I can stop them.

I think he knows this hurts me, because he's just sitting still, I think he wants me to take control and move my hips, but I won't. This hurts. Finally he starts moving his. This is painful, and I feel like I'm being ripped in half, but it's gentler than before. He brings his hands down until he finds my clit.

He starts off slowly, building me up, and before I know it I'm cumming around him, sending him off the edge. He cums inside of me, and what he told me before he left springs into my head. 'I want you pregnant by the end of the month.'

I thought he was joking, but it's clear he isn't. I feel dirty and I want to take another ten showers. He slips out of me, and I feel strangely empty now. He makes me stand up with him, before he starts draining the water. I go to get out of the tub, but he stops me, turning on the shower. "I want you to wash my body." He says it nicely, but there is a tone of ice in his voice, and I know I better do what I'm told.

I don't like touching him, I don't like seeing him like this, like a human. It's easy to make him out into a monster when he isn't in front of me. I slowly take the soapy sponge and start rubbing it against his chest. I don't go near his arm, and he doesn't force me to wash the mark. Finally when I am done and he is properly soaped up, he takes the rag from me before putting more body wash on it.

He starts at my neck and works his way down to my chest, he stops and gives extra attention to my nipples. I want him to hurry up so I can get away from naked him. Finally he moves on working on my thighs before bending down to my legs, this is awkward and I wish he would stop. It's not like we're really a happy couple. I don't want him touching me, I don't want him anywhere near my legs or thighs.

He leaves kisses on my legs before running the rag up and down. Finally we're both soapy and he seems happy with this. He pushes me under the water, making my hair fall into my face, he's so fucking annoying. I huff before pushing the hair out of my face.

He's smirking, like he's the funniest person in the world. I want to smack him, but I don't think that would end well. He washes my hair and his before we're able to leave the bathtub. I won't stay here.

I quickly take the towel before almost running to our bedroom, I could hear him laughing, but I don't care. He should know I hate him. I get dressed in the closet, away from him, so I can keep my sanity for a little while longer. I have a pair of dark green panties on with a big sweat shirt wrapped around my body. I was trying to find a pair of shorts to match it, when he steps in, only a towel wrapped around his waist.

I grab the first pair of shorts I see, so I can leave. I quickly walk past him, he doesn't stop me. I look down to see that the shorts I grabbed are tiny and white. They're simple, and it makes me smile, because they remind me of my old life and old clothing. Maybe I can talk Draco into buying me a pair of pants.. I almost smile, but I let it drop when I remember that he's a Malfoy and he won't do anything for me.

He comes out of the closet dressed in pj bottoms and no top. As much as I hate him, I can't deny that he has a handsome body. I quickly look to the ground when I realize that I'm staring at him. "You know you can stare, right? We're married after all, doll." He says with a sneer, like he's insulted that I don't want to look at him.

I can feel the pit in my stomach growing again. I knew the nice part was over, I just wanted it to last a little while longer. He's so Bipolar, I can't keep up with him. I don't want to fight with him right now, he just got back, and I want to save myself from some bruises.

"Sorry." I whisper. I can hear him growl with a sneer. It's always a sneer, I don't think I've ever seen him smile, not even at school. The thought of school makes me think of my brothers. I hope they're okay, I hope they're alive. I tune out everything while I think of my family. I feel a sharp slap against my face, it shakes me out of my daze.

I look up to see a very pissed off Draco staring back at me, I want to grab my cheek but I won't. I can feel the blood rushing to my cheek. It's probably another mark by my so called husband. "Do I need to repeat myself again or are you going to fucking listen?" He snaps at me, I don't respond but I look at him to know that I'm listening.

"Not good enough, use your words Ginny. You're a big girl." He mocks at me, I don't understand why he's being so mean, but I know if I don't open my mouth and respond to him I'm going to get more than just a slap. "I'm listening, I'm sorry Draco." Another lie out of my mouth, but I don't care anymore. I have to protect myself against him.

"I'm sure you're sorry," he sneers. "I said we're going to be attending dinner with my mother and father tonight, so you better be ready by seven." I take a deep breath before responding. "Yes Draco, anything else?"

He shakes his head before walking away. I fucking hate him, I hate this house. Who slaps their wife for not paying attention? He's such a freak. After he leaves the room, I rub my cheek. It's sore and I know a bruise is already forming.

I look at the time, it's already four, so I start getting ready, I'm not going to give him another reason to get angry with me. I brush my long red hair, it keeps growing, I wish it was shorter, but I know it won't happen right now. My body doesn't belong to me anymore. I pull it into a bun before setting off to find something better to wear.

I finally pick out a dark blue dress, it's simple enough for dinner, but classy enough for the Malfoy's. I wonder if his mom knows how he forced me to marry him, I muse to myself. But it doesn't matter, she probably already knows and doesn't care.

I set off to find Draco after finding a pair of matching flats. I won't wear heels around him or his father. I find him in his study. I know I should enjoy my free time away from him, but I need his approval over my clothing while he's here. I take a deep breath before knocking on the door. "Come in." He barks, 'You're not a dog.' I mutter to myself before walking into the room.

He's still in pj pants, but I keep my eyes glued to the ground. I don't want to look at him right now, I don't want to even speak to him right now, but I don't have a choice, and I know he's not going to be happy. I just can't find it in myself to care. "That dress is fine. If you want more jewelry I can pick you up something."

Nice Draco is back, but I won't play, not now. I'm tired and I have to deal with his parents. I don't respond, I ask to leave the room, "No." He says flatly, he's probably angry I didn't tell him yes. But I don't want anything from him, I don't want to be in his house, in his bed, hell. I don't want to be anywhere near him.

I twist the ring uncomfortably on my finger, Draco notices my twitch and laughs. "It's never going to come off your finger unless I remove it. And trust me, the only way it's coming off is if you're dead."

Great.

He makes me sit on the floor next to his desk while he does paperwork. I keep repeating to myself that I'm not a pet until he tells me I can leave and go explore if I want. I stand up, trying to wake up my sore muscles. I'm in one of the guest bedrooms when a house elf pops in the room letting me know that the Malfoy's are here.

I follow the ugly little thing into the dining room where I'm sure hell is waiting for me. Dinner wasn't bad, I didn't speak at all, remembering his dumb rule that I couldn't speak to anyone that wasn't him or his father, not like it mattered, his mother didn't say anything to me, but shot me pity looks. It made me feel hopeful. I dare a small smile at her which she returns before letting her face fall flat.

I try to pretend to interested in the conversation, but I stopped following after the terms 'Dirty blood' kept popping up. When dinner is over Draco allows me to return to the bedroom. I don't bother saying goodbye, I'm sure I'll be punished for it tonight, but I don't care.

Dinner put me in a funky mood, I blame his father. I hate that bastard. I ignore him when he comes in, I'm sitting at my desk taking off my makeup, my hair already down. "You're a rude little girl." He hisses, while gripping at my hair.

It hurts, and I want to cry. "Please let go of my hair, Draco. I'm sorry."

"Oh baby, you're not sorry yet, but you will be before the end of the night." This is hell and I want to get away from him. "I'm sorry, please let go." I beg with him, hoping this might speak to his bruised ego.

"Oh silly little girl, don't you know?" He says in a mean tone. "Know what?" I responded trying to tug away from him a little, making him grip my hair tighter.

"I'll never let you go." He hisses before pulling me up my hair, when I'm finally standing he lets go of my hair. I rub my scalp, trying to relax the muscles, I already feel the headache forming. I feel the tears leak out of my eyes.

Draco pushes me to the floor. "Quit fucking crying." He barks at me. I look up at him from the floor with a pitiful look on my face. "Those puppy eyes aren't going to help you tonight, little girl."

When he takes me again on the floor doggy style, I repeat to myself that I belong to myself and I'm not his pet over and over again until he finishes inside of me.

I'm not sure how long it's been since he's been back, but I'm covered with bruises again. I don't think his parents taught him how to deal with his anger, because I have a bruise for every little thing that has gotten him angry.

I wake up with the sun shining brightly against my face. I roll over into the arms of Draco, not realizing what I'm doing; I just want that damn sun out of my face. I'm almost asleep when I feel it hit me.

I quickly jump out of the bed and barely make it to the toilet. I start puking, hard. By the time I'm done I have tears running down my cheeks and I feel exhausted. I brush my teeth before crawling back into bed.

I feel another round of tears rush to my eyes, because I know I didn't puke from the food.

I'm pregnant, pregnant with my abusive husbands baby.

The thought of killing myself quickly flashes in my head, but I push the thought down. I won't think of that right now. Draco isn't really worried. I think he's more angry I jumped out of his arms than anything. "Are you okay?" A quick deep mutter. "Yeah." I whisper, voice cracking with tears threatening to fall.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been three months since I found out I was pregnant. I don't want this baby, I don't want to have to carry it around for another six months pretending I'm okay with this, pretending I'm okay that my husband hits me if I don't look at him during sex, or pretend I'm interested in whatever he's saying so he won't hit me in the stomach… Not that I think he would. He seems very protective of this baby, he barely lets me eat anything outside of a healthy diet for the baby.

The doctor is coming over tomorrow to let us know what the gender is, I hate her. She's a snake who tells Draco lies, and that I'm not properly taking care of the baby, the first couple of times Draco punished me for it, but after he started to watch me like a hawk he found out she was lying. I'm not sure what he did, because I'm not actually allowed to talk to anyone, but she hasn't made any nasty comments to me since.

I walk around the house, I'm home alone again. Draco was called away last week but promised to be home by tonight, so we can find out the gender together. I'm surprised he didn't lock the door again. He hates giving me any type of freedom, not that I can blame him. I would run away if I could. I hate this house, and I hate that I must remind myself every day that I don't belong to him, and I don't belong to this house.

Thankfully the morning sickness has started to go away, and I can finally relax a bit, but my body no longer belongs to just me. I don't feel like myself anymore. My hair is down to my waist, and it's just getting longer and longer, I wish I could cut it but the last time I asked Draco he snapped at me and told me I don't belong to myself, I belong to him and if he wanted it cut it would have been cut. He makes me so angry I could scream, but stress isn't good for the baby, so I don't.

I walk around the house a little longer before finally going back to the bedroom, I'm always tired and I just want to sleep all the time, but Draco makes sure I walk everyday for the baby, and when he's not here he has the house elf's do it for him. I quickly change into a pair of green sleek shorts and a tank top, I was shocked when I found it on the bed one day. I didn't ask Draco, but he must have heard me complain that the other sleeping shorts weren't comfortable anymore.

I woke up sometime in the middle of the night with extra heat on my back. Draco was back. He hasn't been nearly as mean to me since I got pregnant, but I wont fall into his trap, one moment he's nice and the next he's slapping me for not paying attention. I try to adjust myself because sleeping on my side was starting to hurt, but he pulls me over so I'm on my other side facing him, he's awake, of course. He's always away, always looking at me.

He looks older almost, I know he's only 20, but he seems so much older than that. I guess the stress of the war really does make you age. I still look the same, just fatter, which makes me sad. I had worked hard not to become fat like my mum was, but she also had 7 children. I don't want seven kids, I never asked Draco how many he wanted, but I hope he only wanted just this one.

I go to play with his hair, it usually helps him relax and able to fall asleep, but he stops my hand in midair.

"I want to have sex." He says harshly, mean Draco is out to play tonight and if I don't want to be covered in bruises tomorrow than I better listen to what he's saying. I quickly pull off my sleeping shorts and throw off my tank top. He likes how the pregnancy Is suiting my body, even if there isn't a lot of changes yet, he told me I still have another six months for all the changes to come, it made me want to cry.

But I can't focus on that right now, I need to focus on making sure Draco is happy, so I don't have another bruise for another day. I everything right and when he comes and finally gets off me, he whispers in my ear that he loves me before falling asleep.

I don't believe him, but he says it every time he comes, I think he just loves my body, because I haven't talked to him enough for him to really love me. Sometimes when we're having sex he will force me to say it back, and I do, because I'm scared of him. I never thought I would fear my husband and I never thought I would be scared to say I love you to him.

When I wake up in the morning, I'm still naked but the bed isn't as hot as it was last night, Draco is already up. He barely ever sleeps and I'm not sure how he can still be human on only getting four to five hours a night, but he somehow does it.

I take a quick shower and look at the clock when I get out. I have another hour until the doctor will be here, so I take my time getting dressed, I finally settle on a pair of black leggings and one of Draco's dress shirts, I'm sure he won't mind. He knows how much I hate his clothing, and he tries to be nice to me when we have the doctors coming.

I throw my hair into a messy bun and walk out to the room again, Draco still isn't in here, so I take it as a sign that I should be able to walk out and roam the house. My stomach makes a noise and I know I need to eat. This is the first time in a while that I've felt hungry. I push myself to the kitchen and that's where I find Draco, leaning against the counter while sipping on a cup of black coffee, I don't know how he can stand to eat it, but I just ignore it and sit down, I know better than to try and find out food.

Draco snaps his fingers and tells the house elf to bring me eggs and toast. I'm not in the mood for it, but I know better than to fight him on what I'm going to eat today. When he isn't here, I can usually sneak something fatty or bad for me, but I want to be able to enjoy this pregnancy, but he's always looming around, so I doubt I'll actually get the catch.

When they bring me my plate I take a small bit of the toast. I haven't talked to him yet, but he knows I don't speak much when I first wake up. I finish the toast and take a small bite of the eggs, my stomach turns at it before I quickly walk over to the trash can, Draco turns his nose up at this, but doesn't say anything to me. When I'm done he calls for the house elf and tells him to deal with it.

He walks me to the bathroom where I quickly brush my teeth and wet my face down. I'll be happy when I'm not pregnant and I no longer am puking everything I eat up. I think this baby really hates eggs, because I can't stand to keep them down.

As I'm drying my face off the house elf pops in to let us know the doctor is here. Draco grabs me by my hand and pulls me out of the bathroom. He can't just appear us down there because it can kill the baby, he me makes the doctor come to us. He's scared to let me out of the house, he probably thinks I would try to run… And I probably would have, but he knows where my family is and I will never forget the promise he made that he will kill them one by one if I ever did try.

When we get down to the main hall, she follows us into an empty room with just a medical table, Draco had it set up the day after I found out I was pregnant. I hated it, it's so empty and cold. I remember when I went with Luna before the war broke out, real rooms are beautiful, and set up to relax the mom. This room just empty and cold.

I sat on the table and Draco stood next to me, it was like this every two weeks, making sure the baby was growing right, last time she came she said the sac looked weird and couldn't figure out why, causing Draco to go into a full melt down. Even when he yelled at me it wasn't like that. The woman handed me the bottle with the potion in and I quickly drank it, it almost tasted like soda, not that I've had it in so long, I remember when Harry gave me my first sip… I quickly push the thought down before focusing on what was happening.

She had me push my shirt up so my stomach was showing and had me lay down. I've been through this before, but she must think I'm stupid because she keeps reminding me every time she shows up. She whispers some words and a picture of the baby comes up on the wall, I was watching it trying to figure out what was going on. I might not want this baby, but I don't want it to die because Draco will blame me and make good on his threat to kill me.

She watches it, moving her wand around to get a clear picture of the baby, and then I hear it, the heartbeat. It sounded fast, but I took that as a good sign. Draco was watching but didn't say anything. He never did. She moved it around than smiled.

"There is nothing wrong." She announced before moving it around a little bit more, than I saw it and felt my face drop. Draco must have saw my face but before he could say anything she started to talk again.

"There are two babies. That's why I couldn't figure it out before. One of them was hiding behind the other."

I saw Draco smirk, but it was gone in a second. I took a deep breath and tried not to freak out. I wanted to cry. I really did, but this wasn't the time or the place. So, I just put my eyes back on the screen and watched our babies, they looked like tiny little teddy bears.

"Would you like to know the genders?" She asked him, she usually just ignores me and right now I'm okay with that, because I'm trying to figure out how the fuck we ended up with two babies instead of one. I thought I wouldn't have twins, I thought I would have one baby.

"Yes, we would." He's standing up for me, but I don't care. I don't want to know. I want the world to open and swallow me whole. She's speaking but I'm not really listening, I don't care what she's saying. "Gin." I feel my eyes snap open at the use of my name, Draco is staring at me, well glaring really. I swallow before responding.

"I'm ready for the genders." I whisper. He knows I'm nervous, so he doesn't push me for not speaking sooner, I know he's going to yell at me for it later, but I honestly don't care right now.

"So, it looks like you're having a boy and a girl." She says with a tight smile, she's jealous I'm with Draco, but if I could trade places with her I would. She doesn't have to worry about never seeing her family again, or following Draco's rules, or not being able to speak to anyone who isn't him or his father.

A boy and a girl. It does my head in, I don't want to give birth twice over. But I have no choice. She finishes up and lets us know the babies are growing at a healthy rate and that they'll probably be born a month early, because twins usually are. Which I know, because Mum used to always poke fun at the twins telling them they couldn't stay in for another month.

When she finally leaves, Draco takes me back to the bedroom. I feel dirty all over again. I know he can tell I'm upset, but he's the one who pushed for this, he pushed for us to have a baby and now we're having twins, a boy and a girl. There are going to be two lives I must look out for in six, probably five, months. I'm only 19, I'm not ready to be a mother. But it doesn't matter anymore. Our lives are about to change.

He doesn't say anything, but takes off his dress shirt, leaving him in a pair of slacks. He always looks so good, it's not fair, because he's so cruel.

"When I get out of the shower, I expect you to be naked and waiting for me." He tells me in a serious voice. There is no point of fighting him, I've become the perfect submissive like that he wanted. When he leaves the room, I let out the breath I was holding. I've become so scared to even breathe around him. All this stress isn't good for the babies, but I don't care anymore, he brought this upon himself.

I quickly slip off his shirt and the leggings before getting back into the bed. I look around our bedroom, it really is quite beautiful. I'm sure it looked different at some point, but now it's our room. The walls are a dark purple, which is so surprising, because I always thought he would have kept them dark green.

Our king size bed was in the middle of the room, pushed up against the wall, dresser on the other side. Walk in closet on the left side of our room and the bathroom next to it. The other side of the room was a huge empty room, waiting for me to make whatever I wanted out of it. It's the room for the babies, and I'm sure Draco is going to start screaming at me and throwing things if I don't get on it soon.

I play with the blanket, rubbing it under my fingertips, feeling how smooth it felt. I'm not sure how much it cost, but I wasn't going to bother, the only time I ever asked how much something cost he wouldn't tell me, but did tell me if I wanted anything all I had to do was ask, he said I have more money than I know what to do with. I wish that was true, because if it was I would use it to leave.

I finally hear the water shut off and I quickly get off the bed and down to my knees, he comes out with a towel wrapped around his waist, and he walks over to me. I can see his feet, he's so skinny but he has muscle. He's really pale which isn't surprising, because he does most of his job at night.

His job, I hate thinking about his night job. He works during the days, running the Malfoy company. He does an excellent job, or so I'm told. He deals with loans and requests. I didn't think he would ever work for any money he has, but he likes working.

He lets me get off my knees and has me stand up until I'm almost eye to eye with him. He's tall, but so am I. I look at his beautiful grey eyes and look see nothing but stone looking back. He'll never let me see any real emotion. I think he loves me, or at least the best he knows how.

He has me lay down on my back before sliding into me. Sex has finally started to feel good, even if it's rough, because it's all I've ever known. He's only ever been gentle with me once, and that was when he got me pregnant. But it wouldn't matter how we had sex now.

He's careful not to hit my stomach, but he brings his left hand down and squeezes the sides of my throat. I think pregnant or not, he'll always choke me. I wonder if it's his way of saying he would kill me if I stepped out of line, It probably is.

When he's finally finished and is done, he pulls out of me and I feel alone and empty again. But I can't let me have that type of control over me again. I miss going outside, and I think I'll ask him tomorrow, but I don't get the chance, because as soon as lay down, he sits up and grasps at his arm.

His night job needs him and that means I probably won't see him for another week at least. I ignore him while he gets up and gets dressed. He's going to put on this ugly robe and go make peoples lives a living hell. I wish sometimes, he would just stay with me. I know it's sad, but he's all I have. So I would rather be around him than nobody.

"I'll see you soon Princess, be good." He says before disappearing.

This is how my life is always going to be.

He was gone longer than a week, but at least I could walk around the house. I know the house elf's can reach him if they needed too, but I couldn't request them to get him if I wanted. I could be dying and they wouldn't tell him, they just update him every night if I'm eating or not. It was annoying.

Another week passes by, and I've been away from humans or the outside for far too long, I tried to open the front door and it lets me. I won't leave, but I want to smell the flowers. I take one step outside, and feel my body is still whole. So, Draco's spell won't kill me if I step outside, good.

I finally get out to the garden and sit down next to a huge tree, it's big, like how I feel. I hate being pregnant. I hear footsteps and look up, Draco is back, he's still wearing his robes, so I think the house elf probably told him I was running away, but he doesn't look angry when he sees him, he looks tired. There are rings under his eyes and I think he doesn't have enough energy to scream at me.

"What are you doing?" He asks me with a glint in his eye, he might be tired, but he will still hit me if I don't give him the correct answer.

"Smelling the flowers and enjoying the sun." I tell him honestly, there wasn't any point to lie to him. I wasn't doing anything wrong. He sighs, before running his fingers through his hair.

"Okay, just go back inside in an hour and I'll know if you don't Gin." He says with a serious voice before leaning down and giving me a small kiss. I know he misses me, I miss him too. Does that make me sick? Maybe I am. "When are you coming back?" I question him. I need to know much how longer I have this freedom before he comes back, and I have to ask him if I can breathe or not.

"Soon, baby." And he disappears again. I follow his rule and only stay out for another hour. I won't let him take this away from me. I do it everyday and only stay out for an hour, because that's what he told me the first time.

Finally, another week passes, and he comes home, he throws his robes on a floor before snapping his fingers for the house elf to take them away, he doesn't talk to me but takes a shower, which I'm thankful for. He's covered in blood and what looks like mud.

He looked angry, so whoever it was, got away. It makes my heart glee, but I won't tell Draco that. He's been good with my pregnancy, he hasn't hit me once yet. But I think it's because I do whatever he tells me to do. I must swallow my pride around him, I won't let him hurt the babies. I've started to become attach to them. I can feel them move and kick, but they're too small for Draco to feel.

It makes me feel happy, this is one thing he can't take away from me no matter how much he wants too. I set up the nursey while he was gone, but I don't want to show him yet, not while he's like this. When he gets out of the shower he doesn't bother to get dressed, just flops on the bed and closes his eyes, I know he's not sleeping.

He can't sleep while I'm awake, but I'm bored and have already took a nap today. I'm horny but I don't know how to tell him I want sex. I'm trying to figure out a way when I feel his eyes on me. They're blood shot and I feel bad for wanting it right now, but I can't help it, these hormones have me going crazy.

I've already touched myself to the thought of him more times than I care to admit. He closes his eyes again.

I'm wearing a pair of black yoga shorts and a black tank top, common but comfy. He hates it, but he doesn't bitch because he knows I'll just cry if he does. He's lying on his stomach, so I take my cue and move to sit on top of his butt. He stops me when I move.

"What are you doing?" He asks sharply with a mean look. But I won't let him ruin this, I'm going to do this.

"I just want to rub your back." I tell him, it's the truth, but I also want sex, and this is a sure-fire way to have this happen.

He lets me start to rub his back, I work slowly and softly, to let him fully enjoy this. I know he would rather I apply pressure, but I want to save my energy for something else and I think he knows that. When I work my fingertips down his back, he flips me over so I'm on my back, I almost smile at how cute it is but when I see the look on his face I know I shouldn't smile at him right now, I've worked him up and now I'm going to pay for it. He opens my legs open and I feel how hard he is against me. I know I'm wet, I know he can feel it, but he doesn't care. He slides into me repeatedly, into the morning. By the time he's done the sun is coming up and I'm exhausted. I finally actually look at him and see how tired he looks. His eyes are blood shot, and he looks so tense. I thought sex would help, but it seemed to just wind him up. He snaps for a house elf and makes them bring us breakfast. I can finally eat eggs without puking them up, but I still don't like them.

We finish breakfast without talking and after they take away our plates, Draco lays down again, with me following. I wake up a few hours later, but Draco doesn't get up until almost 7PM, and he only does because of his arm burning, but he doesn't bother to change. He gives me a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving.

I furrow my eyebrows, that was weird. But I won't push it. He comes back an hour later and walks in the room with a cold expression. I want to ask him what's wrong, but he tells me to get up and get dressed before walking out of the door. What the hell.

I figure something is happening, so I quickly pull on a black dress that semi covers my bump, because I'm showing more than I should with the twins. When I open the door, Draco is waiting for me, he has back on his death eater robes and I know something is wrong.  
"Don't talk back, just say or no." He says before wrapping his finger around my arms.

I've been all over this house, but I don't know where we're going, I've never been to this part of the house before. It's dark and cold. When we finally get to the room, he looks at me,

"I'm sorry, please forgive me." I didn't get a chance to respond because he opens the door and Voldemort is waiting for me on the other side.


End file.
